makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou vs. Capcom/Wriggle Nightbug
Bio Wriggle Nightbug is a firefly with the ability to control other insects. She likes using her ability to direct concerted performances for her own amusement, as well as to attack humans who underestimate her significance or the importance of insects in general. Wriggle is quick to anger, and seems to take it personally when someone offends insects in any way. Movelist Skill Cards *Scolopendra Grab: Wriggle sends a scolopendra to try to grab the opponent with its spires. The scolopendra will then bite the opponent, injecting venom in. *Grasshopper Kick: Basically a weaker version of Chun Li’s Lighting Kick. *Nightbug Tornado: Her version of the tatsumaki senpukyaku which is stationary. *Bombardier: Wriggle sends out a bombardier beetle that’ll blow up when hit. Wriggle can be hurt by the explosion. *Silken Cage: Wriggle unleash a short range cloud of silk moths that envelope the opponent in silk and silkworms. *Bee Sting: Her version of the Shoryuken. Pressing the button a second time will make her slam her opponent to the ground. Spell Cards *Butterfly Sign "Butterfly Storm": Wriggle sends out a swarm of Butterflies and Moths to attack the opponent. *Mantis Strike: Wriggle dashes forward and unleashes a flurry of berserker punches and flips before finally kicking the opponent away. Last Word *Wriggle Kick: Wriggle does an exaggerated karate chop and if she hits, she opponent is left in a dizzy state. She then jumps in the air and does a Kamen Rider style flying kick. Misc. *Battle Intro: Wriggle flies down accompanied by some fireflies and says “Prepare for the swarm!” *Taunt: She holds out a giant ladybug and says “You can’t squish me!” *Victory Pose: Wriggle stands on a giant rhinoceros beetle and says “Superior species!” Winning Quotes Don't look down on my power! See the wonders of the firefly! No, I’m not a boy! Don’t judge me by the way I dress! I sting like a butterfly and float like a bee! Wait…am I saying it right? Now the time will come when insects will rule the world! Vs Self: Oh hey, another firefly! But…Why does it have my name? Vs. Reimu and Marisa: If we insects harm humans, you might exterminate us... That's why if we can prove that we are useful to your lives, I think our social status would improve. Vs. Mystia: Birds drool, Insects rule! Vs. Cirno: I may not be a weta, but it seems I’ve found a way to bypass the cold. Vs. Rumia: Darkness isn’t a big deal for me. I thrive for it. Vs. Darkstalker Characters: Q-Bee? No, I do not know any queen bees. Vs. Mokou, Ken, Shantae, Captain Commando, Nero and Futo: Ugh…Fire….I hate fire. Vs. Akuma, Asura, Bison, Wesker, Masamune and Vergil: I can see why my bugs almost ran for the hills. This man is terrifying! Vs. Jin and Megaman characters: You already lost once my insects went into the joints. Vs. Amaterasu: Why waste your time with that mongrel, my little friend? Vs. Gun users: I'm sorry. Did my comrades jam your pea shooters? Vs. Chun Li, Cammy, Phoenix Wright and Shikieiki: You cannot judge what one does in accordance with nature. Vs. Yuugi: I'm sorry for making you fight such a scary woman, my bugs... Vs. Tessa: I don't even let looking glasses near my bugs. Vs. Satori: Looks like I found someone else who can understand my bugs. Vs. Firebrand: Away from my bugs, foul creature! Vs. Medicine: And that's what you get for trying to spray me and my bugs with pesticides! Vs. Yumemi: Hey, my bugs are not lab rats! Vs. Amingo: Let's see if bugs can eat cacti. Vs. Nue: People are more scared of bugs than they are of you. Vs. Sonson: I don't like monkeys. I heard they like to eat bugs. Vs. Kogasa: Don't think insects won't bite back if you frighten them. Vs. Hina: It'd be lucky if so many of my insects didn't die in this battle. Vs. Kasen: I still say bugs are the better pets. Vs. Dan: A fly packs more punch than you. Vs. Seiaj: If you bring humans down on a similar level to insects, there would be disastrous consequences. Vs. Murasa: Insects can wreck ships, too. Vs. Nick: Well, these bugs like to chew on corpses, anyway. Vs. Seiga: My bugs are not yours to control. Ending (Wriggle has been transported to a mysterious forest.) Wriggle: Huh? Wh-where am I? I just defeated Fafnir and now…. Voice: Oh goody! Food! (Wriggle is being confronted by Q-Bee.) Q-Bee: So you’re an insect too? This’ll be delicious! Wriggle: I-I won’t become the prey! (She summons an army of insects to fight by her.) Q-Bee: Hmmm…No matter! Your allies will only add more food to my belly! Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Female Characters Category:Characters